Broken Expectations
by TtylerMaria
Summary: Things where not going as she wanted them to nald had really hurt her this time. Too many promises broken, too much has changed. He really broke Hermione this time. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? (On Hiatus and Under some serious construction. Please have patience my muse still loves this story 2-3 years later. 10/25/14)
1. Chapter 1

**An:/ Hey Guys! So I'm sure you've noticed if you were already following this story, that this is the first chapter and **_**only **_**the first chapter. This is because I am re-vamping the story. This means I've taken the other chapters down so that I could tweak with them change them and hopefully get the ball rolling again. Hope none of ya'll mind. I think you'll find it worth it to read along from the beginning again because new stuff will be added.  
>Just a heads up, characters may be OC, sorry for this I will try my best<br>When I wrote this originally I forgot about Lavender, so I created Riah to be Ron's girlfriend. But that's okay because for some reason I have a soft spot for Lavender and not for Riah.**

Hermione sighed as she stared at all the goorves cracks and wood grain of the ceiling of Ginny's room in the burrow. Her expectations of this summer where shattered with in the first 3 minutes of arriving and she just couldn't face anyone at the moment, because if she did she'd also have to see _her, _the stupid cow whom she had thought Ron was broken up with, the twat who was practically eating Ron's face when she got there. The evil bitch even smiled at Hermione when she saw them and went back to eating face. As she ran up the stairs to get away she caught sight of Ginny and Fred who looked on in sympathy. She claimed that she was just tired and wanted to rest after travel, but silent sobs racked her body as she sat on the bed furiously trying to wipe the tears away.

_He played me_. She thought angrily as she stared at the ceiling, thinking back to Hogwarts 3 weeks before leaving, and a month after he had dumped Riah. They'd flirted, kissed, and promised to pick up where they left off as soon as she got there for the summer. And instead, she was there.

Three hours passed and still no one was there to check on Hermione. Ginny was probably behind that one and for that she was grateful, she didn't feel like having Mrs Weasley up here right now. She loved the woman, but she needed alone time. Another hour had passed and then she heard a commotion down stairs. Quickly smoothing her hair a bit and rubbing at her face, Hermione got ready for whoever was coming, and just in time too because she heard footsteps headed up the stairs, grabbing a book and repositioning herself into a comfy position she did her best to look like she'd been reading the entire time. The door slowly opened as Harry peaked his head in.

"How are you Mione?" Smiling Hermione jumped up and wraped her arms around the boy

"Great." She said burying her head into his shoulder

"I don't believe you." He said rubbing her back a bit

"You saw the beastly cow." She pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"Yeah…" He said remorse in his voice "Ron's a prat . Anything I can do?"

"No, he's your best friend. I'm not going to come between that."

"You're my best mate too."

"And it's going to stay the way it has been since being 1st two best friends, me and you best friends, and Ron being a prat. He's always made me cry, I guess this isn't much different."

"Come on Mione, don't talk like that. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?

"Yes."

"I don't understand why he brought her anyways. He knows no one exactly likes Riah." Harry wondered aloud. Hermione just raised her eyebrows, grimaced a bit and nodded her head

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well you can't stay up here forever; Mrs. Weasley is about to start dinner, let's go see if she needs help, shall we?" Nodding Hermione turned towards the door and the two headed down stairs.

Ronald and Riah where nowhere in sight, Hermione was trying to figure out if she was glad of it, or worried.

"Feeling better Hermione?" Fred asked from the couch looking towards her.

"Much. Thanks Fred" She lied. Fred got a look on his face like you can't fool me, but instead of outing her he said "Right, but honestly Mione? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"No you're Fred." She smiled at him

"Every time! How can you tell?"

"I'll never say."

"What won't you say?" George asked walking into the room.

"Nothing George."

"I'm Fred."  
>"Uhuh, sure." Hermione said as Harry and Fred burst into laughter.<p>

"What's so funny?" George asked missing out on the joke

"Ah Georgie, its nothing." Fred said laughing and leaving the room.

xxXxx

At dinner that night everyone was gathered around he table, hanging on to the twin's every word as they told some elaborate joke that no doubt would end in some sort of show. Though she was laughing along, Hermione was still very upset, putting on a smile for the rest of the family. The twat was seated directly across from Hermione and she was doing her best not to acknowledge her existence.

"Lovely meal Mrs. Weasley, Very delicious." Hermione commented after the twins had finished

"Thank you my dear."

"Birds a bit dry." Riah commented, earning a stunned silence

"Well I find it delightful. Hey Fred, why don't you tell us about the time you pranked Filch?" Hermione quickly jumped in. Fred grew a devilish smile.

"Which time?"

"Surprise us." Hermione said smiling back. Ron shot her a look of gratitude, which she ignored. The rest of dinner went without incident. Probably because Ron had Riah's mind occupied by their game of footsie. Hermione did her best not to vomit, or cry.

**An:/ Alright guys you know what to do, leave a comment, give me some constructive criticism, HELP ME keep this story going because a year ago, I loved writing this story and did everything I could to update, and then I lost my mojo and needed some serious help updating, I'm hoping that by revisiting the last 8 or so chapters all will be well again…. Let's hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/ Alright, So in re reading my Authors notes from the old story, I feel that I should still give special mention to Amusant, Amusant is just pure genius and helped me out so much a year ago. She deserves the praise.**

The Next morning Hermione woke earlier than the rest of the house so she could get a morning jog around the burrow in peace. As she got down stairs she nearly had a start when from the couch someone said,

"Morning Mione." The voice belonged to Ron who was looking up at her exhaustion wearing on his face.

"Ron? Why are you up so early?"

"This couch is bloody uncomfortable."

"And you're not in your bed because…?"

"Riah and I had a fight."

"Ah. Riah." She said disapprovingly

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't play stupid. You're bloody brilliant, you can't play that game." Ron said earning a small smile from Hermione.

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be. I should be." He whispered

"And whys that?"

"Because I screwed things up with you." Ron said making her heart freeze and her eyes snap to the ground. _Don't cry Mione! Not here not infront of him._

"I wanted you, I did, I wanted to hold you, to kiss you to…." He trailed off quickly then restarted

"Riah came begging for another chance, and I don't know. I gave it to her…. But I wish…." But he was cut off by Riah running down the stairs.

"Ronnie! I'm soo sorry!" She said launching herself on top of Ron and snogging the hell out of him. At first he was a bit tense,His thoughts somewhere along the line of _ where the blimey did she come from?_ But he quickly got into it and rolled over putting himself on top continuing the song fest. Completely forgetting Hermione was there.

She had to get out of there, fear of losing it right there making her step a bit quicker, but still calmly walking out the front door. As soon as the she was out the door she took off at a running's pace, running towards a big tree that could offer her the support she needed.

_Fred_

He had just woken up and stretched when he heard the front door slam shut. Peering out the window he watched as Hermione tore off. Quickly grabbing a shirt and yanking on some sweats over his boxers he went to go after her. _Perfect._ He thought seeing Ron and Riah tearing each other's faces off and instantly knowing what had gotten to Hermione

Jogging across the lawn he found Hermione, face buried in her knees, shaking and weeping but trying not to make a sound.

"Hermione?" He gently asked not wanting to startle her, instead she looked up at him and started sobbing more.

"Go away Fred. Please?"

"Not a chance." He replied back sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap, putting his arms around her and stroking her back, she fell into him easily, they sat there like that for a long while as he silently comforted her.

"Fred, why are you being so nice to me?" She finally broke the silence.

"Someone has to remind you that not all Weasley's are prats." He said then the silence returned for a few moments.

"Think we should go back yet?" He asked her, though truthfully he didn't want to.

"Just a bit longer." She replied. _Good_he thought _very good._

_Ron_

Riah must have had some sort of spell over him, because every time she was around everything else melted away. He didn't really think magic was involved, but Riah was just so different than what he was used to that it didn't matter to him what others thought of her, or even that they fought so often. She was amazing to him. Sure when it was just him he did wonder why. He could point out all the bad things about her, the annoying things, every flaw, but when she was back around him… He really didn't know what. When they had broken up he was done, She had crossed a line, Messed with things too far, but then she came back and asked for a little forgiveness and maybe a second chance he really just couldn't help but say yes.

Riah was a 4th year Raven claw, and you really could not deny she was beautiful! Her hair was long and black but she had worked different shades of blue into it. And her eyes! Oh her eyes where just the most amazing shade of green, It reminded him of the area surrounding the Burrow in the summer.

As horrible as she could be, she had redeeming qualities that, to others wouldn't make up for the rudeness, or attitude, completely made up for it to Ron.

_George_

There she was sitting in his brother's lap like nothing had happened, like she hadn't kicked him out of his own room the night before, like they hadn't fought over the stupidest thing on the planet. What was this girl even doing here? After the crap she pulled with Ginny? Everyone knows better than to mess with her or feel the wrath of her brothers, _Especially_ Ron. Yet here she was in Ginny's house, in her territory all over her brother. Insulting their mother, the bird was perfectly fine, and the girl had even had the audacity to go give Mrs. Weasley tips on how to do better the next time.

_Flash Back_

_The Gryffindor commons where empty at the time it was a Hogs Meade weekend and most of the school was there, though the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had decided to hang back and do their own thing. Fred, George and Harry where in the corner playing a "Beetle The Bard" Bored game, While Ron and Ginny played wizard chess, Hermione in the corner reading. But when Neville walked in the quiet fun they were having was ruined because Neville was followed by Riah, who went straight to Ron. She put on a huge show of trying to get his attention before he snapped at her_

"_Can't you see I'm hanging out with my sister? You get all my other time, this is Ginny's time." Riah's face darkened._

"_So what you're telling me is you'd rather hang out with your slut sister than your girlfriend? Right, Hope you realize she's just a stupid cow." Riah was going to say more but Ron had jumped to his feet. Hermione was by his side in a second._

"_Riah you better stop right there, Ginny is nowhere near what you just called her you twat!" Hermione yelled in her face_

"_Oh right, in steps miss brainy. Save the day why don't you? You're nothing go away." By that time the boys where all surrounding Hermione and Ginny._

"_Right Riah, we're over. Get the Hell out of our commons!" Ron yelled completely red in the face. After a moment's protest Riah gave up and left._

"_Sorry, she made me let her in, She followed me." Neville mumbled worried that the others would be mad at him._

"_It's all right Nev." Fred said patting his back and turning to Ginny, "You all right gin?"_

Rumors flew about Ginny and Hermione after that, but just as quickly as they flew they died down and turned on Riah, By that time everyone knew what had happened and that the rumors where just Riah pissed off. Only Slytherins held on to the rumors, but they too eventually stopped as something new and more fun came along.

George was disgusted by Ron.

_Hermione_

The next day Ron didn't even acknowledge her presence. The Butter was between her and Harry? "Harry pass the butter?" even though she was closer to him and the butter. It was like that all day. Every time was another slice into her feelings, and all she could think about was what he had said to her the day before, and what he was just about to say.

As bad as she felt for herself, Hermione felt even worse for Ginny, who was doing a better job of ignoring Ron and Riah than Ron was doing to Hermione. As far as Ginny was concerned they didn't exist. Mrs. Weasley had already yelled at her 4 times for hiding any picture of Ron in the house. Hermione knew that if she were of age, she would have magiced him out of them all together.

_Harry_

After Riah decided to take a nap Ron invitied Harry to play some wizards chess, Harry was winning.

"Ginny won't speak to me." Ron commented commanding his knight forward. Harry looked up at him with a duh expression on his face

"Don't give me that look."

"Riah made everyone think Ginny was the school slut! And when you think of how slutty Pansy is, that makes it all the more horrible."  
>"That's not fair. Riah has apologized profusely!"<p>

"What's not fair is having the girl in Ginny's space. This is her home and now someone who's been a prat to her is invading it.

"I see what you mean" Ron said a bit guiltily

"And what about Mione?"

"What about her?" Ron said nonchalantly.

"Don't do that Ron. You've completely played her."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"I said shut the bloody hell up!" Ron barked at him.

"Fine." Harry Said raising his hands in defeat.

"Pawn to f5." Harry advanced his piece

_Molly_

What the hell was this girl doing to her family? She could see it, Riah pulling the trio apart, Ginny acting like she only had 5 brothers, Not 6. It wasn't right. Ron and Harry fighting? Hermione on the brink of tears? She felt trapped, like she needed to help, but how could she? She can't intervene in Ron's relationship as much as she couldn't when Charlie had dated that horrid girl his 4th year. Just causes more problems.

_Fred_

He hated seeing the girls like this. Hermione In shambles trying to appear like she has it all together, And Ginny trapped in her own home. It wasn't right, but the school lists had arrived for every one and they'd be off to Diagon alley soon, they could all get out of the cage Riah had turned into. The girls wouldn't have to deal with Riah every second of the day, and everyone would be able to finally breathe. Hopefully.

**An:/ I combined two chapters for this part of the editing. I know my revisions aren't much but I still have hope it helps me be able to revive the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:/ I'm combining 2 of every chapter now, for length.**_

_Fred_

Diagon Alley was as always amazing to Fred. He loved the atmosphere to it all, the smells wafting through the air, the hustle of children and their parents, He grinned at the memories as he saw the a few first years making their way into Olivander's for their first wands, Owls where hooting and screeching, he loved it here. He and George where planning on opening a shop here, something he couldn't stop looking forward to. Fred Loved his Mum, and the burrow, but Diagon alley had enchanted him as a young boy going to get his older brother's school supplies. He'd have to leave soon anyways, but the sooner the better. Though George wanted to stay with mum until the last possible second, that wouldn't work for him, but George would most likely get his way over Fred's.

Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Ginny and Hermione standing close in the shop. He knew their huddle well. Nudging George he nodded towards the girls. The boys exchanged looks and walked up to them.

"You can't fool us." George said causing the two girls to jump.

"You're plotting." Fred smiled devilishly at Hermione and winked.

"And without Fred and me?"

"We're hurt." The boys placed their hands over their hearts made a sad face and nodded.

"Oh shut up you two and help us. We were about to come find you anyways." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Victim?" George asked

"The twaty cow." Ginny spat

"Ginny! Language!" The twins said in unison. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But of course, we thought as much" Fred said

"Any plan of action?" George asked switching to business mode.

"We're going to turn her luck bad." Ginny stated as if it were an easy everyday occurrence like brushing your teeth.

"How?" George asked

"We were hoping to use some of your products and once at school, a few spells and charms" Hermione said putting more information in the tone of her voice than her words. Fred found Hermione going against her goodie- two- shoes behavior and turning to trickery very hot. _Woah! Where did that come from?_Fred thought immediately after the thought crossed his mind. _You know it's true though. Look at her! The determination, the look in her eye, it's bloody sexy!_Fred shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Well, well, well, little miss prefect! I am shocked!" Fred said jokingly.

"Desperate times." She replied with no hint of Remorse or Guilt.

Fred and Hermione hadn't talked much since the day at the tree, but he had been watching her. Occasionally he'd catch her looking at him, other times she'd be glaring down Riah and Ron. He felt he needed to talk to her, to see if she was okay, but he didn't know how, or what to say.

George and Fred where busy at work making different Anti-Luck prank products, things such as tripping gum. Chew it and stick it to the bottom of someone's shoes, they can trip anywhere from 3- 10 times before the gum wore off. Or disappearing quills, they'd replace all her quills with them right before leaving for Hogwarts. They were spelled to know when the owner was reaching for one and disappear. This would be especially funny in Snape's class. The twins loved the Anti-luck line, they had so many ideas for it and Riah was the perfect test subject.

That night Fred couldn't sleep. Creeping down the stairs he silently went to the kitchen but was surprised to see Hermione there, crying.  
>"Mione, what's wrong?" He asked gently and slow trying not to startle her. She looked up wiping her eyes.<p>

"Nothing Fred."

"You can't lie to me Granger."

"Got a letter from my mum."

"What's wrong with that?"

"My best friend growing up passed Car accident. I don't know how much more I can handle, feels like everything's crushing me!" She said crying harder. Fred ran over and swept her into his arms.

"Shhh Hun, it's going to be all right, I promise, things may seem horrid now, but just wait, you'll survive this, I know you will. You're smart, brave, beautiful, and amazing. You'll pull through I know it." Fred said squeezing her, then going into the fridge he pulled out a Cake, Cut off two pieces and passed one to her.

"Eat. Chocolate works miracles, especially mum's chocolate."

"But Riah says its too bitter!" Hermione joked sadly.

"Blimey! If Riah says so!" He said pulling the cake away, but Hermione grabbed the plate and pulled it back towards her.

"Twat wouldn't know good it if it sat on her face" She said takeing a bite and leaving the fork by her mouth as she savored the amazing chocolate taste. _Bloody hell! _He thought digging into his own piece.

"So what are you going to do? Your friend's death I mean?" Fred asked

"I'm going to send Mum a letter to pass on to them, full of memories and condolences. Not much else I can do from here, I'd go, but we're off to Hogwarts in 2 weeks." She said sadly taking another bite.

"Mmhmm. This is amazing!" _Damn it there she goes again._

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"You're amazing, thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate it." She went over to him hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Any time. I mean it. Any time" He smiled at her. Outside he was calm and composed inside he was dancing.

"I know." She said again still with her arms wrapped around his neck.

It scared Fred to find that he was starting to like her so much. Though part of him knew he always had.

_Riah_

She felt left out here. It was obviously a tight knit family and Riah was the odd one out, Harry and Hermione where practically Weasleys, welcomed and adored, but no, not Riah. Even before everything that happened last year they never accepted her. _Ronnie should be glad I love him_ she thought stepping out of the shower _because why should I have to put up with this?_Between the scrubber sister and the nerd talking to _her_ boyfriend like that Please_! He's out of her league._

Actually Riah was surprised she didn't leave, but there was Ronnie, and it didn't hurt that the twins where checking her out lately. She could easily put up with things, just some days she wished she didn't have to. Wiping her hand across the steamy mirror she stared at her reflection. She wanted to change the blue to pink, though because of those stupid laws she'd have to wait till they got to Hogwarts. She'd been changing her Hair color magically since the end of 2nd year. At first she was just messing around but it seemed to gain her more attention to add to what she was already getting that year, so it stuck. She'd always been told she was beautiful as a child, but she never really believed them until the summer after 1st year. Her mum said she was an early bloomer, she didn't fully understand that until arriving back at Hogwarts the next year. Heads began to turn. Once her hair was dyed she noticed it increased.

And then came 3rd year and meeting Ron. He was such a dork, but he was a cute and sweet dork, and now he was her dork.

Fully dressed and ready for the day she headed to Ron's room. He was lying on the bed flipping through a quidditch magazine and listening to the weird sisters.

"Hey babe." He said putting the magazine down and sitting up patting the bed next to him. Riah went and snuggled in next to him.

"Ready to head to school tomorrow?" Ron asked her absent mindedly running her shoulder with his thumb.

"Can't wait to get out of this closet." She replied. She could tell Ron didn't like her answer.

"What's wrong with my home?"

"Just crowded." She said bitterly. She'd go further, but decided against another fight.

_Ron_  
><em>This girl is going to be the death of me.<em>Ron thought running his hand through herhair. He didn't understand why she could randomly be so rude to him, or why she was always rude with his family. None of those guys down there actually knew how sweet she could be. How when they were alone, she was an angel. It was like she had something to prove.  
>"Sorry. I guess you're right, 9 people <em>is <em>crowded, but you can't tell me you don't see the burrows charm?" He asked hopefully.  
>"I guess." She said smiling sweetly up at him. This is the girl he wished would come out around everyone else<p>

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her, but his thoughts weren't on her anymore. They were on Hermione. _Bugger! No. Riah! Riah! The amazing girl you're kissing, who loves you. But you love Hermione. NO! Riah!_His mind was battling and he had to pull away.

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything's good." He said kissing her again. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

**An:/ Honestly I don't know why I tried writing Riah in a good way… It doesn't work, especially because I made her up to hate her.**


End file.
